


Everything That Could Have Been

by Flowerheart7901



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerheart7901/pseuds/Flowerheart7901
Summary: Sometimes life works in mysterious ways. And sometimes, you find people you thought you would never find again.
Relationships: Finn Hudson/Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Tina Cohen-Chang/Mike Chang
Kudos: 6





	Everything That Could Have Been

Rachel sighed as she climbed into the bus for the trip to Sectionals. Mercedes looked at her concerned. "Are you okay?"

Rachel shrugged. "I was just thinking about what happened the last time we went to Sectionals."

"We really did fuck up." Mercedes agreed.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, we did."

* * *

_One year ago..._

The New Directions ran into the choir room, cheering after their win at Sectionals. Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel broke off, chattering excitedly to one another, while the boys gave each other high-fives and pats on the back. Everyone was excited about their win, except for one boy with coifed chestnut hair and glaze eyes, who stood alone in the corner.

Mr. Schue entered the choir room and cleared his throat, causing all the New Directions to turn and look at him. "That was amazing guys! Now, it's on to Regionals. But first, Kurt has an announcement to make. Kurt, you have the floor." He said, stepping back and allowing the aforementioned boy to step foreward.

"You all have been terrible friends." Kurt accused, causing all the New Directions to gape at him. "You've all been so focused in your own drama, that you haven't noticed how bad of one of your own friends has been bullied. None of you have noticed the multiple slushies I receive daily, or the bruises from the locker slams that I receive. So, I have made the decision to transfer. Don't try to find me, I don't want to hear from you." With that, he strode out of the choir room.

Mercedes watched her best friend leave with pain in her eyes. That was the last time she ever saw Kurt.

* * *

_Present day..._

Kurt sighed as he boarded the bus for Sectionals. Blaine turned to his boyfriend, concerned. "How are you dealing?" He asked the other boy.

Kurt shook his head. "I don't want to face them, Blaine. Why did we have to go up against them for Sectionals?"

"Don't worry Kurt." Jeff said, sliding into the seat across from him. "We'll make sure they stay away if you want them to."

"Yeah." Nick said, joining his boyfriend on the seat. "We're your friends Kurt. We'll help you."

Wes turned around from where he and David were sitting in front of Kurt and Blaine. "Besides, it's been a year. Maybe they've forgiven you."

Kurt smiled at his friends. "You guys are the best, I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"You were yourself." Blaine said, nudging his boyfriend.

Kurt rolled his eyes, and leaned into Blaine's side, falling asleep for the rest of the trip.

* * *

The New Directions climbed off the bus, and headed into the theatre where Sectionals were held. Rachel looked down at the program. "We're last." She said, turning to Mercedes. "The Warblers are first and the Hipsters are second."

"I wonder how the Warblers are." Mercedes said, turning to her best friend.

A lot of people were surprised that Mercedes and Rachel became best friends, since they were always at each others throats about solos. But the two of them were the most affected by Kurt leaving, and had stuck together because of that.

"Don't get your hopes up." Santana said, walking over to the two girls. "They're probably all gay."

"They go to gay Hogwarts." Brittany said, pinkies linked with her girlfriend. "Do you think they are all dolphins?"

Santana shrugged. "Probably Britt."

Mr. Schue led the group into the auditorium, just as the lights started to dim. Rachel settled into her seat to watch the competition. The Warblers filled out and a blonde boy, the soloist, stepped forward.

**Jeff:**   
**You put your hands under my jacket**   
**They're cold as hell, but I'ma let you anyway**   
**Wouldn't you say there's a light in the darkest moment?**   
**And this is the moment when I can be brave**   
**You say you want to call a taxi**   
**But I don't wanna go and meet up all your friends**   
**So then you say, "We get another pack and some coffee"**   
**I hope it doesn't ruin our first kiss**

From her spot next to Rachel, Mercedes' eyes widened, before she tapped Rachel frantically on the shoulder. Rachel turned to her, annoyed. "What is it Mercedes?" She whispered.

Mercedes pointed to the boy to the right of the soloist. "Is it just me or is that Kurt up there?"

Rachel gasped as she realized that it was indeed Kurt Hummel. The other New Directions began muttering to one another and gasping, having also noticed Kurt.

**And for every song, there's a song we're not singing**   
**For every step, there's a step we're not taking**   
**So let me know if there's something I'm missing**   
**'Cause this is all I need**

**Jeff** ( _Warblers_ ) **:**  
 **So say we'll be always, always**  
 **Say it will be you and me to the old days**  
 **Let us be always, always**  
 **Through the highs and the lows, we'll be always**  
 **We will be always** ( _always_ ) **, always** ( _always_ )  
 **Say we will be you and me to the old days**  
 **We will be always** ( _always_ ) **, always** ( _always_ )  
 **Through the highs and the lows, we'll be always**

**We are lying on the sofa**   
**We fall asleep watching an episode of Friends**   
**Will we end up just like Ross and Rachel?**   
**I'm so sorry for the spoiler, but that's the end**

**And for every song, there's a song we're not singing**   
**For every step, there's a step we're not taking**   
**So let me know if there's something I'm missing'**   
**Cause this is all I need**

**So say we'll be always, always**  
 **Say it will be you and me to the old days**  
 **Let us be always, always**  
 **Through the highs and the lows, we'll be always**  
 **We will be always** ( _always_ ) **, always** ( _always_ )  
 **Say we will be you and me to the old days**  
 **We will be always** ( _always_ ) **, always** ( _always_ )  
 **Through the highs and the lows, we'll be always**

**Through the highs and the lows**   
**We keep together you and me to we're old**   
**I am ready for the highs and lows**   
**I am ready for the highs and lows**   
**For the highs and lows**

**Always** ( _always_ ) **, always** ( _always_ )  
 **Say it will be you and me to the old days**  
 **We will be always, always** ( _always_ )  
 **Through the highs and the lows, we'll be always**  
 **We will be always** ( _always_ ) **, always** (always)  
 **Say we will be you and me to the old _days_**  
 **We will be always** ( _always_ ) **, always** ( _always_ )  
 **Through the highs and the lows, we'll be always**

**We will be always, always**   
**Through the highs and the lows, we'll be always**

As the song ended, the blonde soloist stepped back, and Kurt, along with a handsome boy with hazel eyes and gelled hair, stepped forward.

Mercedes leaned towards Rachel. "The boy with Kurt is really hot. If he wasn't the enemy, I would ask for his number."

Rachel shrugged. "He won't be the enemy after today, so I say go for it."

Kurt and the boy with him started singing.

 **Kurt** ( _Warblers_ ) **:**  
 **I promise that you'll never find another like me**

 **I know that I'm a handful, baby, uh**  
 **I know I never think before I jump**  
 **And you're the kind of guy the ladies want**  
( _And there's a lot of cool chicks out there_ )  
 **I know that I went psycho on the phone**  
 **I never leave well enough alone**  
 **And trouble's gonna follow where I go**  
( _And there's a lot of cool chicks out there_ )

**But one of these things is not like the others**   
**Like a rainbow with all of the colors**   
**Baby doll, when it comes to a lover**   
**I promise that you'll never find another like**

**Me-e-e, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh**   
**I'm the only one of me**   
**Baby, that's the fun of me**   
**Eeh-eeh-eeh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh**   
**You're the only one of you**   
**Baby, that's the fun of you**   
**And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like me-e-e**

**Blaine _and_** _Kurt_ **:**   
**I know I tend to make it about me**

Mike whistled. "Wow, the boy with Kurt is good." The rest of the New Directions nodded in agreement.

**I know you never get just what you see**   
**But I will never bore you, baby**   
**(And there's a lot of lame guys out there)**   
_And when we had that fight out in the rain_   
_You ran after me and called my name_   
**I never wanna see you walk away**   
**(And there's a lot of lame guys out there)**

_'Cause one of these things is not like the others_   
_Livin' in winter, I am your summer_   
_Baby doll, when it comes to a lover_   
**I promise that you'll never find another like**

_**Me-e-e, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh** _   
**I'm the only one of me**   
**Let me keep you company**   
_**Eeh-eeh-eeh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh** _   
**You're the only one of you**   
**Baby, that's the fun of you**   
_**And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like me-e-e** _

**Girl, there ain't no I in "team"**   
_But you know there is a "me"_   
**Strike the band up, 1, 2, 3**   
_I promise that you'll never find another like me_   
**Girl, there ain't no I in "team"**   
_But you know there is a "me"_   
**And you can't spell "awesome" without "me"**   
_**I promise that you'll never find another like** _

**_Me-e-e_ (Yeah), _ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_** _(And I want ya, baby)_   
_**I'm the only one of me** (I'm the only one of me)_   
**_Baby, that's the fun of me_ (Baby, that's the fun of me)**   
_**Eeh-eeh-eeh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh** (Oh)_   
**_You're the only one of you_ (Oh)**   
_**Baby, that's the fun of you** _   
_**And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like me-e-e** _

**Girl, there ain't no I in "team"** ( _Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)_  
 _But you know there is a "me"_  
 _ **I'm the only one of me** (Oh-oh)_  
 **Baby, that's the fun of me**  
( _Eeh-eeh-eeh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)_  
 _Strike the band up, 1, 2, 3_  
 **You can't spell "awesome" without "me"**  
 _ **You're the only one of you**_  
 _ **Baby, that's the fun of you**_  
 _ **And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like me-e-e**_

As the two boys on stage finished, the crowd broke into thunderous applause. Kurt stepped back into the crowd of Warblers, leaving just the other boy out front.

**Blaine:**   
**Been traveling in packs that I can't carry anymore**   
**Been waiting for somebody else to carry me**   
**There's nothing else there for me at my door**   
**All the people I know aren't who they used to be**

**And if I try to change my life one more day**   
**There would be nobody else to save**   
**And I can't change into a person I don't wanna be, so**   
**Oh, it's Saturday night, yeah**

**I pray for the wicked on the weekend**   
**Mama, can I get another amen?**   
**Oh oh oh oh oh**   
**Oh, it's Saturday night, yeah**   
**Swear to God, I ain't ever gonna repent**   
**Mama, can I get another amen?**   
**Oh oh oh oh oh**   
**Oh, it's Saturday night, yeah**

**And every morning when I wake up**   
**I wanna be who I couldn't say I'd ever been**   
**But it's so much more than I ever was**   
**If every night I go to sleep knowing**   
**That I gave everything that I had to give**   
**Then it's all I could've asked for**   
**I've been standing up beside everything I've ever said, but**   
**Oh, it's Saturday night, yeah**

**I pray for the wicked on the weekend**   
**Mama, can I get another amen?**   
**Oh oh oh oh oh**   
**Oh, it's Saturday night, yeah**   
**Swear to God, I ain't ever gonna repent**   
**Mama, can I get another amen?**   
**Oh oh oh oh oh**   
**Oh, it's Saturday night, yeah**

**If I had one more day to wish**   
**If I had one more day**   
**To be better than I could have ever been**   
**If I had one more day to wish**   
**If I had one more day**   
**I could be better, but, baby**   
**Oh, it's Saturday night, yeah**

**I pray for the wicked on the weekend**   
**Mama, can I get another amen?**   
**Oh oh oh oh oh**   
**Oh, it's Saturday night, yeah**   
**Swear to God, I ain't ever gonna repent**   
**Mama, can I get another amen?**   
**Oh oh oh oh oh**   
**Oh, it's Saturday night, yeah**   
**It's Saturday, Saturday, Saturday**   
**Oh oh oh oh oh**   
**Oh, it's Saturday night, yeah**   
**Swear to God, swear to God, swear to God**   
**Oh oh oh oh oh**   
**Oh, it's Saturday night, yeah**

As the Warblers filed off the stage, Rachel jumped up, but Quinn pulled her down. "Don't. We can talk to him later."

"If there is one thing about Hummel that probably hasn't changed, it's his relationship with his father. He'll stay after to talk to him, we can talk to Hummel then." Puck said, nodding.

"Or, we don't have to wait." Tina said, pointing to a certain group of blazered boys heading their way.

The Warblers filed into the auditorium, taking their seats directly below the New Directions, who could spot Kurt. He was talking animatedly with the other two soloists, and did not see them, but an Asian and African-American boy did, and immediately started heading towards the New Directions.

"They certainly don't look too happy to see us." Mercedes said, pointing at the two boys who were heading towards them, a pissed look on their faces.

The Asian boy turned and faced the New Directions, crossing his arms. "We know who you are, and Kurt isn't that excited to talk to you. So don't try to force him to."

By now, Kurt had noticed the situation, and headed over to the group, glancing nervously around the auditorium, which was already darkening and faced the other two boys. "I appreciate you two doing this for me, but Sectionals is about to start up again, so let's talk about this later."

The other two grumbled, but took their seats next to Kurt, the other two soloists, and a boy with shaggy brunette hair. As the Hipsters took their spots on stage, Mercedes was having a hard time paying attention, with Kurt sitting right in front of her.

**The Hipsters:**   
**Uh, uh, uh, uuhh, uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh**

**The Hipsters Woman:**   
**Every generation blames the one before**   
**And all of their frustrations come beating on your door**

**I know that I'm a prisoner to all my Father held so dear**   
**I know that I'm a hostage to all his hopes and fears**   
**I just wish I could have told him in the living years**

**The Hipsters Man** ( _The Hipsters_ ) **:**  
 **Oh, Crumpled bits of paper** ( _Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh_ )  
 **Filled with imperfect thoughts** ( _Uh, uh, uuuuhhhh_ )  
 **Stilted conversations**  
 **I'm afraid that's all we've got** ( _Uh, uh, uuuuhhhh_ )

**You say you just don't see it**   
**He says it's perfect sense**   
**You just can't get agreement**   
**In this present tense**   
**We all talk a different language**   
**Talkin' in defense**

**The Hipsters** ( _The Hipsters Man_ ):  
 **Say it loud** ( _Say it loud_ ) **say it clear** ( _Ooh say it clear_ )  
 **You can listen** ( _As well as you hear_ ) **as well as you hear**  
 **It's too late** ( _It's too late_ ) **when we die** ( _Ooh-oh we die_ )  
 **To admit** ( _We don't see eye to eye_ ) **we don't see eye to eye**

 **The Hipsters Woman 2** ( _The Hipsters_ ) **:**  
 **So we open up a quarrel** ( _Open up a quarrel_ )  
 **Between the present and the past** ( _Present and the past_ )  
 **We only sacrifice the future**  
( _Oohh-oh_ ) **It's the bitterness that lasts**

 **So Don't yield to the fortunes** ( _Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh_ )  
 **You sometimes see as fate** ( _Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh_ )  
 **It may have a new perspective** ( _Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh_ )  
 **On a different date**  
( _Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh_ ) **And if you don't give up, and don't give in you may just be O.K.**

 **The Hipsters** ( _The Hipsters Woman 2_ ) **:**  
( _Say it, say it loud_ ) **Say it loud** ( _Yeah_ ) **say it clear** ( _Ooh say it clear; say it clear_ )  
 **You can listen as well as you hear** ( _As well as you hear; yeah-yeah-yeah!_ )  
 **It's too late when we die** ( _When we die_ )  
 **To admit we don't** ( _Oooohh yeah_ ) **see eye to eye** ( _Yeah, yeah_ )

 **The Hipsters Woman** ( _The Hipsters_ ) **:**  
 **I wasn't there that morning** ( _Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh_ )  
 **When my Father passed away** ( _Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh_ )  
 **I didn't get to tell him** ( _Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh_ )  
 **All the things I had to say**

 **I think I caught his spirit** ( _Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh_ )  
 **Later that same year** ( _Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh_ )  
 **I'm sure I heard his echo** ( _Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh_ )  
 **In my baby's new born tears** ( _Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh_ )  
 **I just wish I could have told him in the living years** ( _Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh_ )

 **The Hipsters** ( _The Hipsters Woman 2_ ) **:**  
 **Say it, say it, say it loud**  
 **Say it loud, say it clear, oh-oh say it clear** ( _Say it, say it, say it_ )  
( _You can listen as well as you hear_ ) **You can listen as well as you hear** ( _Hey, you gotta_ _real life it's too late_ )  
 **It's too late** ( _It's just too late_ ) **when we die** ( _It's just too late when we die_ )  
 **To admit** ( _We don't see eye to eye_ ) **we don't see eye to eye**

 **Say it loud,** ( _C'mon say it_ ) **say it loud, say it clear, oh-oh say it clear** ( _Say it clear; say it clear_ )  
 **Say it loud** ( _Say it, say it, say it_ ) **say it loud, say it clear,**  
 **Say it loud** ( _C'mon say it, say it, say it, say it_ ) **say it clear** ( _Say it_ )

As the Hipsters finished, Mercedes clapped politely. They were good, but certainly not good enough to beat the New Directions or the Warblers. The New Directions filed out of their seats, heading backstage to start their performance. As Mercedes left, she turned around to see Kurt flash her a hesitant smile.

Kurt collapsed back into his seat as the New Directions left. "That was close." He whispered to Blaine, Wes, David, Jeff, and Nick. Blaine squeezed his hand in support.

"Have you thought about what you are going to say to them?" Nick questioned his friend.

Kurt shook his head. "No, but there goes my plan to just avoid them."

"We could distract them so you could leave." Wes suggested.

"No, but thanks for the offer Wes." Kurt told his friend. "But I have to face this. I've spent far too long hiding from them."

Blaine pecked his boyfriend on the cheek and the music started.

Rachel and Finn walked out onto center stage alone, the band being the only ones accompanying them.

**Rachel:**   
**Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.**   
**Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play.**   
**The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.**   
**The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you.**

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Of course, the classic Finchel duet. Though I'm impressed with the Broadway song."

Blaine just chuckled at his boyfriend's comment.

**Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.**   
**Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash.**   
**The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.**   
**The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you.**

**Finn:**   
**The world revives—**

**Rachel:**   
**Colors renew—**

**Both:**   
**But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue.**

**Rachel:**   
**Without you.**   
**Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats.**

**Finn:**   
**Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe.**

**The mind churns!**

**Rachel:**   
**The mind churns!**

**Finn:**   
**The heart yearns!**

**Rachel:**   
**The heart yearns!**

**Both:**   
**The tears dry, without you.**   
**Life goes on, but I'm gone.**   
**Cause I die, without you.**

**Rachel:**   
**Without you.**

**Finn:**   
**Without you.**

**Both:**   
**Without you.**

The crowd broke into applause, and Finn exited stage right, leaving Rachel alone in front of the mic stand.

**Rachel:**   
**"Write what you know"**   
**So they say, all I know is I don't know what to write**   
**Or the right way to write it**   
**This is big, lady, don't screw it up**   
**This is not some little vaudeville I'm reviewing**

Kurt frowned and Blaine looked over at his boyfriend in concern. "What's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head. "Nothing, but why did they have to wait till after I left to do a Broadway medley?"

Blaine shook his head and went back to watching the competition.

**Poor little kids versus rich greedy sour pusses**   
**Ha! It's a cinch!**   
**It could practically write itself—**   
**And let's pray it does, cause as I may have mentioned**   
**I have no clue what I'm doing**

**Am I insane? This is what I've been waiting for**   
**Well that, plus the screaming of ten angry editors**   
**A girl? It's a girl! How the hell? Is that even legal?**   
**Look, just go and get her!**

**Not only that, there's a story behind the story:**   
**Thousands of children, exploited, invisible**   
**Speak up, take a stand, and there's someone to write about it**   
**That's how things get better**

**Give life's little guys some ink, and when it dries just watch what happens**   
**Those kids will live and breathe right on the page**   
**And once they're center stage, you watch what happens**   
**And who's there with her camera and her pen**   
**As boys turn into men**   
**They'll storm the gates and then just watch what happens when they do**

**Picture a handsome, heroically charismatic—**   
**Plain spoken, know nothing, skirt-chasing, cocky little son of a—**   
**Lie down with dogs and you wake up with a raise and a promotion**

**So, he's a flirt**   
**A complete ego maniac**   
**The fact is he's also the face of the strike—**   
**What a face—**   
**Face the facts, that's a face that could save us all from sinking in the ocean**

**Like someone said, "Power tends to corrupt**   
**And absolute power—" Wait! Wait, corrupts!?**   
**Absolutely, that is genius!**   
**But give me some time, I'll be twice as good as that six months from never**

**Just look around at the world we're inheriting**   
**And think of the one we'll create**   
**Their mistake is they got old, that is not a mistake we'll be making**   
**No sir, we'll stay young forever!**

**Give those kids and me the brand new century and watch what happens**   
**It's David and Goliath, do or die**   
**The fight is on and I can't watch what happens**

**But all I know is nothing happens if you just give in**   
**It can't be any worse than how it's been**   
**And it just so happens that we just might win**   
**So whatever happens! Let's begin!**

As the audience broke into applause, the New Directions filed out onto the stage, taking places in various spots throughout the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are the New Directions!" She spoke into the microphone, before stepping back and allowing Puck to sing.

**Puck:**   
**How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a**   
**Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten**   
**Spot in the Caribbean by providence impoverished in squalor**   
**Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?**

**Artie:**   
**The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father**   
**Got a lot farther by working a lot harder**   
**By being a lot smarter**   
**By being a self-starter**   
**By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter**

**Sam:**   
**And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away**   
**Across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up**   
**Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of**   
**The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter**

**Mike:**   
**Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned**   
**Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain**   
**Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain**   
**And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain**

**Puck:**   
**Well, the word got around, they said, "This kid is insane, man"**   
**Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland**   
**"Get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and**   
**The world's gonna know your name. What's your name, man?"**

**Finn:**   
**Alexander Hamilton**   
**My name is Alexander Hamilton**   
**And there's a million things I haven't done**   
**But just you wait, just you wait...**

**Rachel:**   
**When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden**   
**Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden**   
**Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick**

**New Directions:**   
**And Alex got better but his mother went quick**

**Matt** and _New Directions_ **:**  
 **Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide**  
 **Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside**  
 **A voice saying,**  
 _"Alex, you gotta fend for yourself"_  
 **He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf**

 **Puck _and_** _New Directions_ **:**  
 **There would have been nothin' left to do**  
 **For someone less astute**  
 **He woulda been dead or destitute**  
 **Without a cent of restitution**  
 **Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord**  
 **Tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford**  
 ** _Scammin_ ' for every book he can get his hands on**  
 ** _Plannin_ ' for the future see him now as he stands on** ( _ooh_ )  
 **The bow of a ship headed for the new land**  
 **In New York you can be a new man**

 **New Directions,** _Finn,_ _**New Directions Girls,**_ and New Directions Boys **:**  
 **In New York you can be a new man** ( _Just you wait_ )  
 **In New York you can be a new man** ( _Just you wait_ )  
 **In New York you can be a new man**  
 _ **In New York**_ , New York  
 _Just you wait!_

**New Directions:**   
**Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)**   
**We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)**   
**You could never back down**   
**You never learned to take your time!**   
**Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)**   
**When America sings for you**   
**Will they know what you overcame?**   
**Will they know you rewrote your game?**   
**The world will never be the same, oh**

**Puck,** _New Directions Boys,_ and _**New Directions**_ **:**  
 **The ship is in the harbor now**  
 **See if you can spot him**  
 _Just you wait_  
 **Another immigrant**  
 **Comin' up from the bottom**  
 _ **Just you wait**_  
 **His enemies destroyed his rep**  
 **America forgot him**

**Mike and Sam:**   
**We, fought with him**

**Artie:**   
**Me, I died for him**

**Matt:**   
**Me, I trusted him**

**Rachel, Quinn, and Brittany:**   
**Me, I loved him**

**Puck:**   
**And me, I'm the damn fool that shot him (shot him, shot him)**

**New Directions:**   
**There's a million things I haven't done**   
**But just you wait**

**Puck:**   
**What's your name, man?**

**New Directions:**   
**Alexander Hamilton**

As the crowd broke into a standing ovation, Kurt sighed. "Well, now I have to face the music." Causing his friends to smile sympathetically at him.

The Warblers filed out of their seats in the auditorium and made it backstage, so they could get the results for the competition. As Kurt waited for the results, he heard a voice call out his name, "Kurt!" Kurt turned to see Mercedes, flanked by the New Directions, heading towards the Warblers. Before he could respond, he felt a tug on his arm and looked back to see Nick leading him onto the stage to hear the results. Kurt smiled gratefully at his friend and turned, his back to the New Directions.

Both groups made it to the stage, the blinding lights in their faces. Rod Remington, who was judging yet _again_ , came onto the stage, an envelope in his hand.

"Okay, let's see who won. In third place, The Hipsters!"

One of the old men from the Hipster group walked foreward to graciously accept the small third place trophy, and the whole group shuffled off the stage. The New Directions and the Warblers squished together and Kurt ended up between Blaine and Nick, Mercedes on the other side of Blaine, who kept shooting him looks.

"And the winner is... it's a tie! You're both going to Regionals!"

The two groups looked confusedly between one another, before Jeff jumped up, pumping his fist in the air. "We won guys! Don't look so sad. We're going to Regionals!"

That broke the spell that had seemed to fall over the teenagers, and both groups broke out into pandemonium. Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight hug, both knowing they couldn't do more than that on the stage in the middle of Ohio.

The two groups headed off the stage, the other Warblers heading towards the bus, while Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff headed off to the side. Kurt pulled one of the Warblers towards him. "Hey Cameron, if you see my dad tell him I have to deal with something." Kurt said, indicating to the New Directions behind him. "He'll know what I mean."

The other boy saluted. "Will do, Kurt. I'll see you six on Monday." He said, waving goodbye and heading after the other Warblers.

Mercedes opened her mouth to speak as Kurt turned around, but he held up his hand, silencing her. "I promise I will answer your questions but not here. Could we head to your dressing room?"

Rachel nodded and the group headed in silence down the backstage hallway. Blaine and Kurt linked hands, feeling safer to do so in their current company than on the stage. Mercedes watched their joined hands and smirked, before nodding to Rachel and Tina, who had noticed the same thing. There was another thing she would have to question Kurt on.

Matt opened the door to the dressing room and the whole group filed in. Mr. Schue, who was in the room grabbing his belongings, looked up in suprise when they entered. "Kurt, what are you doing here?" He questioned the countertenor.

"Answering questions, apparently." Kurt told his former teacher. "You can stay if you want."

"Wait." Finn said, halting and pointing to Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, and Blaine, who were looking at the New Directions wearily. "What are they doing here? They are still our competition, they can't be in here. We don't want another Jesse incident." Rachel nodded in agreement with her boyfriend.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I don't know what they would spy on in here, the competition just finished ten minutes ago. And besides, I know very well that the New Directions won't even think about their songs for Regionals until two weeks before."

Finn began to splutter, but Santana held up her hand. "Porcelain's right. The gay prep boys can stay. Besides, they're hot." She said purring, causing Wes and David to gulp, and Nick, Jeff, Blaine, and Kurt to roll their eyes.

"Put your claws away Santana." Kurt said, sitting down on a stool and pulling Blaine into his lap. "You won't get anywhere anyway. Jeff, Nick, and Blaine are gay, David has a girlfriend, and Wes is married to his gavel." Prompting a "hey!" from the Asian boy.

Finn's eyes widened comically and Santana and Puck smirked. "Hummel's finally getting some." He commented, looking Kurt and Blaine up and down. "So, who tops?"

Blaine looked shocked but Kurt simply shook his head. "I did not come here to answer questions about my love life Noah. And what Blaine and I do together is no one's business but our own."

"Yes, but you did come here to answer other questions." Mercedes said, stepping foreward. "So, what happened?"

Kurt sighed, looking at the questioning faces of his ex-club members. "Well, everyone in the New Directions got bullied, we're all aware of that, but I got it worse than the rest of you, since I'm gay. The morning of Sectionals, my dad came down into my room while I was getting dressed, and saw all the bruises covering my back from locker slams and dumpster dives. He was furious and demanded I tell him what happened. Once I told him, he was still furious, but more at you guys for not doing anything. He decided to pull me from McKinley that day. As you can tell, I went to Dalton and I've been there ever since. I didn't contact anyone at first, since I was still mad at you. When I was over my anger, I thought you would be angry at me for not talking to you, so I didn't."

Once Kurt was finished, the majority of the New Directions were tearing up. Mercedes smiled watery at Kurt. "Kurt, we would have never been mad at you. We would have understood you needed space. You just needed to talk to us. Come here."

She pulled him into a tight hug, before the rest of the New Directions piled on in a large group hug. Nick, Jeff, Blaine, Wes, and David stood off to the side, watching and smiling warmly.

As the group broke apart, Kurt smiled at his friends. "That means a lot that you still want to be friends with you, even after what happened."

"We're family, Kurt. Family does anything for each other, no matter how far one of them has fallen." Quinn told him. "Now, are you going to introduce us to your friends." She said, indicting to the Warblers.

"Oh." Kurt bounced over to his friends, happy that the New Directions accepted him. "This is David Sullivan, Wes Montgomery, Jeff Sterling, and Nick Duval." He said, introducing each of them in turn before grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him closer. "And this is Blaine Anderson, my boyfriend."

Mercedes strode over to Blaine, before sticking out her hand for him to shake. "I'm Mercedes Jones. You seem like a good person Blaine. But," She said, her voice getting serious for a second. "If you ever hurt my boo, I won't be as nice. I know I haven't been there for him the past year, but I don't want anything to happen to him."

Blaine smiled charmingly at her. "Believe me, I would never intentionally hurt Kurt. And if I did, I would have a lot of people who would want a go at me. I love him."

Kurt smiled adoringly up at his boyfriend before looking at his phone and yelping. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but the six of us have to go. My dad is looking for us. But, I promise not to be a stranger."

All the New Directions took their turns saying goodbye to Kurt individually, and promising to hang out soon, until Mercedes was the last one left. She pulled him into a tight hug. "Take care boo. I'll miss you."

Kurt hugged her back. "I'll miss you too Mercedes. And I promise to keep in touch."

As the six Warblers exited the New Directions' dressing room, Kurt smiled. Things were looking up for Kurt Hummel.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs Used:  
> Always: Isak Danielson  
> Me!: Taylor Swift ft. Brendon Erie  
> Say Amen (Saturday Night): Panic! At the Disco  
> The Living Years: Mike & The Mechanics  
> Without You: Cast of Rent  
> Watch What Happens: Cast of Newsies  
> Alexander Hamilton: Cast of Hamilton
> 
> I'm sorry if some of my stories get put off for a little while. I have a lot going on in my life and not much time to write. Hopefully everything should be slowing down in about a month, so I should have more time to write after then.
> 
> I am looking for a beta for my stories. My only requirements are that you can edit well in English, and that you have read CP Coulter's Dalton, since I like to use those characters in a lot of my stories, I don't want to confuse anyone. If you haven't read the story, but still want to be a beta for me, you can just do the stories I don't use those characters in. Though I highly recommend you read it. If you are interested, message me.


End file.
